


Whispering Cries

by Celestiver



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Clans from book, Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiver/pseuds/Celestiver
Summary: Tragedy has struck the clans; Cats of all ages are being killed with no one knowing who could be doing it. That is, until a young kit is found dead. Dawnkit becomes the only one who has as much as a hint towards who the culprit could be. She grows into an apprentice and meets Driftpaw from Thunderclan and Leafpaw from Shadowclan. Together, the three apprentices go on a quest to discover the cat who is terrorizing the clan. Hopefully they won't be too late.





	Whispering Cries

ALLEGIANCE

ThunderClan  
Leader  
Lightstar - dark black tom  
Apprentice, Shadepaw  
Deputy  
Flintspark - long-legged red and white tom with white back paws  
Medicine Cat  
Lichenstem - cream tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Birdflight  
Birdflight - silver tom  
Warriors  
Mallowpelt - dark black tabby she-cat  
Patchfur - brown tabby tom  
Brownleg - black tom  
Apprentice, Oatpaw  
Quietwind - brown tabby she-cat with black forepaws  
Apprentices  
Oatpaw - white tom  
Shadepaw - light cream she-cat  
Queens  
Lynxfeather - light brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Smallkit and Icekit)  
Elders  
None.  
Kits  
Smallkit - brown she-cat  
Icekit - pure white tom

ShadowClan  
Leader  
Copperstar - orange tabby tom  
Deputy  
Sheepfur - bluish-gray she-cat with long, fluffy fur  
Apprentice, Hawkpaw  
Medicine Cat  
Brighteye - brown she-cat with missing teeth  
Warriors  
Briarshine - golden tom  
Apprentice, Nightpaw  
Honeymask - golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Lichenpaw  
Brackensplash - mottled brown tom  
Apprentice, Harepaw  
Eaglewish - brown tabby tom  
Apprentices  
Nightpaw - light orange tom  
Harepaw - brown she-cat  
Lichenpaw - light gray tom  
Hawkpaw - pure white she-cat  
Queens  
Poppyspring - mottled brown she-cat with pointy ears (Mother of Fallowkit, Leafkit, and Birdkit)  
Elders  
Aspentooth - fluffy mottled light brown tom  
Kits  
Fallowkit - brown she-cat  
Leafkit - dark cream tom  
Birdkit - white tom

WindClan  
Leader  
Horsestar - cream tabby tom  
Deputy  
Goldenhollow - Tall dark brown tom  
Medicine Cat  
Pinespark - blue she-cat  
Apprentice, Coldpaw  
Warriors  
Sprucedust - dusky brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw  
Hazelwing - cream she-cat  
Apprentice, Adderpaw  
Applemoon - cream tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes  
Apprentices  
Coldpaw - brown and cream tom  
Willowpaw - cream tabby she-cat  
Adderpaw - light golden she-cat  
Queens  
Milkflower - gray and white tabby she-cat (Mother of Pinekit)  
Sheeptuft - Small pure white she-cat (Mother of Sparrowkit and Rockkit)  
Elders  
None.  
Kits  
Rockkit - creamy tom  
Pinekit - light gray she-cat  
Sparrowkit - cream she-cat

RiverClan  
Leader  
Jaggedstar - very orange tom with a painful burnt scar  
Deputy  
Timberfang - speckled brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw  
Medicine Cat  
Falcondawn - blue-gray tabby tom  
Warriors  
Mistyeye - brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Leopardpaw  
Brightcloud - skinny white tom  
Apprentice, Badgerpaw  
Leafmask - speckled ginger tom with a large scar on their back  
Apprentices  
Minnowpaw - mottled brown she-cat  
Leopardpaw - creamy brown tom  
Badgerpaw - dark brown tabby tom  
Queens  
Pikewatcher - dark tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Dawnkit and Cloudkit) Shortheart - orange tabby she-cat  
Shininghollow - creamy she-cat  
Elders  
Voletail - gray tom  
Nightwhisper - speckled brown tom  
Rowanfang - nimble golden tabby tom  
Kits  
Dawnkit - speckled ginger she-cat  
Cloudkit - speckled brown she-cat  
SkyClan  
Leader  
Silentstar - pale gray tom with brown eyes  
Deputy  
Blizzardjay - brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Runningpaw  
Medicine Cat  
Goldwhisker - ginger tom  
Apprentice, Twilightpaw  
Warriors  
Milkcall - speckled brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw  
Willowrapid - nimble dark brown tabby tom  
Goldthicket - light orange she-cat  
Apprentice, Goldpaw  
Apprentices  
Goldpaw - light gray tom  
Runningpaw - creamy brown she-cat  
Kestrelpaw - speckled brown tom  
Twilightpaw - silver she-cat  
Queens  
Russetstripe - pale gray she-cat with golden-brown muzzle (Mother of Owlkit)  
Wolfstorm - beautiful gray and white tabby she-cat (Mother of Driftkit and foster mother of Creekkit and Muddykit)  
Elders  
None.  
Kits  
Muddykit - speckled brown she-cat  
Otterkit - creamy brown she-cat  
Owlkit - silver she-cat  
Driftkit - blue-gray tabby tom  
Creekkit - silver tom

Cats Outside Clans  
Finch - blue-gray tabby tom  
Leo - white tom with golden-brown muzzle  
Hail - cream she-cat  
Poppymask - agile dark gray and white she-cat  
Rockystreak - bluish-gray tom


End file.
